At the Office
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Kaleena and Dwayne spend New Year's eve at the office fighting their mutual attraction to each other. How long will it last? New Year's One shot for Hailey Egan Cena


Kaleena typed up the last little bit of the report she was working on so that it would be ready for the New Year. Dwayne had told her that it could wait but she knew he was just being nice about the whole situation. She looked toward the closed door to his office, the light barely visible from the crack underneath and sighed. She'd surprised him when she'd shown up at the office in her party clothes: a white dress adorned with red flowers on the bottom of the skirt and her white pumps with the red sparkles. Her blonde hair held a single, blood red orchid and she wore a red sweater over the top which she would discard once she got to her car. She wondered what his plans for the evening were. She hoped that he didn't plan on spending New Year's Eve working. After all, all work and no play would make Dwayne a cranky boy. She shook her head as the last part ran through her mind. He was her boss. She couldn't think that way.

Dwayne stared blankly at the emails in front of him and tried to keep his mind off the fact that Kaleena was sitting right outside the wooden office door working on her computer. When she'd walked into the office when he was paying for the pizza that sat on the corner of the couch, he'd been surprised. Then he'd noticed her dress. He smiled to himself. It being New Year's Eve, most women would have opted for a traditional little black dress. But then again Kaleena wasn't most women. She was the best assistant he'd ever had. Always one step ahead of him, knowing what he needed before he did. Well, almost always. If she could read his mind and know what he'd been thinking the last couple of months, he was sure she'd find another place to work. And he couldn't blame her really. The thoughts he'd been having were pretty shocking to him as well. He looked up when there was a soft knock and the door opened up. He watched her as she stood there in the door way, her hair illuminated by the light from the hallway. He took in the way the dress swayed as she walked in, the way the sweater clung to the curve of her breast and prayed like hell she didn't want him to stand up.

"I got that memo done for you." She said as she walked in and walked around the side of his desk. She glanced down as he shifted in his chair, her eyes roaming over the way his shirt fit over his tight muscles, the way his pants seemed to fit a little tighter. And that's when she saw it, his manhood was standing at full attention. She subconsciously licked her lips, thoughts of one of the dreams she'd had recently flooding back to her mind. She thought she heard him moan slightly and turned her attention back to his face.

Dwayne looked at her as she rounded the desk, shifting in his chair in a feeble attempt to mask what she was doing to him. How by simply walking into the room, she'd made his body come to life. He watched her as she looked down at his desk, arranging the papers she carried in her hand, her perfect tongue snaking out of her mouth and across those cherry colored lips. He moaned softly to himself and instantly closed his eyes hoping she hadn't heard him. He felt a soft hand on his arm and opened his eyes to look at her.

"You okay?" She asked. And suddenly, he couldn't speak. He nodded his head and tried to focus on the paper in front of him instead of the images that were running through his head from the dreams he'd been having lately. She tucked some hair behind her ear, the action causing her neck to show a little more and he bit his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape.

She explained the document to him and turned to leave. As glad as he was to see her walking toward the door, it pained him that she would be out of the office soon and headed off to ring in the new year with her friends. He gathered his own things and was a little confused when he looked up after the door opened and then closed again with her on the other side. She turned to face him.

"Can we talk?" She asked as she sauntered back over toward the desk, the sway of her dress once again mesmerizing him.

"Um...yeah...sure." He said as he walked around to the side of the desk and sat down on it. "What's up?" He asked.

"I have to be honest with you. Lately...I've been...having this...fantasy." She said softly. "About you."

He was shocked by her words, thinking that maybe his imagination was working overtime and that he'd spend the next few hours in his office locked away in his own mind. It was when she touched his arm that he realized she was really standing in front of him, inches from him now.

"We were working late and we...got a little carried away on the couch." She said. "And judging by the way your pants are fitting you right about now...I'm not the only one who has been having these thoughts." She said.

"I uh..." He didn't know what to say to her. She leaned in and kissed him, snaking that perfect tongue once again out of her mouth and into his own before he could even realize what was happening. He lost all sense of reason after that, silencing the part of himself that was telling him that this was wrong and would forever change things between them. He didn't care. He was lost in the moment, the feeling of her body pressed against his, the taste of her cherry colored lips as they pressed against his. He fumbled with her sweater, pulling it free from her body and left it in the floor by his desk as he pulled her over to the couch with him. She smiled and pushed him down on it, her hands ripping his shirt open sending the buttons flying around the room. She straddled his lap, running her fingers over his chest and down the waistband of his pants, rubbing him through the material. He moaned loudly this time and she smiled.

"Tell me you want me Dwayne. Tell me you want me to take off your pants and slide myself down on you. You want to ring in the New Year buried deep inside me right here on this couch." She whispered in his ear. He responded by grabbing her hips and pushing her down slightly on his now obvious erection. "Mmmmmmm, that's good enough for me." She said softly and quickly had his pants unbutton and his belt off.

The air was cool against his feverish skin and then...he was engulfed as she slid him inside of her. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as she leaned in and kissed him again. He opened his eyes, aware that her dress was gone and her breasts were inches from his mouth. He needed to taste them, to feel her nipples erect against his tongue. He kissed one gently before taking it in his mouth causing her to moan and move her hips on top of him. He sank further into her and moaned against her breast. She let a small moan escape her own lips and he smiled. "That feels so good. You buried deep inside of me with my breast in your mouth. I've thought about this so many times." She said as she moved her hips again.

He smiled and looked at her. "Then why don't you show me what your fantasy was like and then I'll show you mine." He whispered seductively in her ear. She shot him a devilish smile and lifted herself up and slid back down on him gently. "MMMMMmmmmmm...that's right baby..." he said softly. Her pace continued slowly. He worked his hand down between her legs, flicking his thumb across her clit a few times as he nipped at her neck, the tops of her breasts. He felt her getting close and held her hips as she ground her hips against him hard, cumming. "That was hot." He said once they'd recovered. He smiled and kissed her. "Now that we've explored your fantasy, we get to explore mine."

He pulled her over toward the desk and leaned her over it, her palms down on the glass top. He stood behind her, his hands running over the curve of her hips before he buried himself inside her roughly. She gasped out in pleasure. "Keep your hands on the desk." He ordered in her ear and she nodded as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed into her. His pace was slow and hard, burying himself inside her deeper and deeper each time. He worked one hand around her waist to support them and plunged two fingers inside of her at the same time. She gasped out again. "You like that?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, oh God yes...please don't stop." She moaned out. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh don't worry...I have no plan to." He said again. He kept up the pace for what seemed like an eternity, pounding into her slowly, working her over with his fingers all the while. He could feel her getting close again. "Cum for me baby. You're so fucking beautiful when you come." He whispered and as if on cue, she came hard around him. She collapsed on the desk, the cold glass feeling good against her fevered skin and looked up at him as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Happy New Year." She said. He smiled and gave her a little pat on the ass as he pulled out of her.

"Our New Year is just getting started."


End file.
